


Тебя никто не услышит

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время Второго Пришествия Китти Прайд была заперта в колбе в лазарете и могла видеть сражение только по ранениям ушедших с поля боя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебя никто не услышит

**Author's Note:**

> Китти долгое время находилась в бестелесном состоянии, и теперь она никак не может вернуть себя в физическую форму, даже чтобы банально что-то сказать. До выяснения способа помочь Китти с этой проблемой её и поместили в специальную колбу.

Нет ничего хуже, чем чувство бесполезности, когда ты не в силах помочь даже самым близким людям. Никакие пытки, никакие страдания не идут в сравнение с этим душераздирающим осознанием: ты бессильна. Ты не просто не смогла — у тебя даже не было шанса хотя бы попытаться помочь.

Китти Прайд сполна глотнула этой безысходности.

Она не слышала шума взрывов наверху, не видела, сколь жестокая и кровавая бойня там творится, но легко могла представить весь этот ужас по количеству вваливающихся в лабораторию раненых. Рассечённые тела, оторванные конечности, багрово-алое месиво вместо лиц — всё это было лишь слабым эхом происходящего снаружи сражения. И Китти с трудом находила в себе силы держать глаза открытыми.

Казалось, это была последняя битва для мутантов. Кто бы ни были нападающие — они продумали всё до самых мелочей. Двое главных и единственных врачей Утопии сейчас были вне зоны досягаемости, а количество раненных и ищущих помощи мутантов в лаборатории всё увеличивалось. Те, кто ещё мог держаться на ногах, старались обеспечить покой совсем беспомощным; раны забинтовывались и обрабатывались на живую: не было времени и возможности искать нужные препараты, но каждый старался помочь в меру своих сил. Китти пыталась видеть в этом хоть толику хорошего: наконец-то все мутанты действовали как одна семья, и не важно, был ты раньше злодеем или добряком — но этого было недостаточно, чтобы оправдать такой кошмар.

— Оставь меня! — неожиданно взревел Джулиан Келлер, и Пикси, что пыталась забинтовать ему запястья, отшвырнуло прямо в колбу Прайд. Китти присела на корточки, прослеживая сползающую на пол Меган и обеспокоенно наблюдая за её состоянием. К счастью, Келлер был измождён битвой, и потому не сильно оттолкнул от себя Пикси — та всего лишь ударилась головой, но серьёзных повреждений не было. На Джулиана тут же навалился Оползень, и Китти, бросив взгляд в сторону ребят, пришлось от ужаса зажать себе рот: у Санто напрочь отсутствовала голова.

— Мне не нужны руки, чтобы сражаться! — пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Оползня, кричал Джулиан. — Санто, пусти! Дай мне надрать этим нимродам их металлические задницы и забудем об этом!

— Геллион, ты придурок! — придя в себя, Пикси с кулаками налетела на Келлера. — Мы тебе тут помочь пытаемся, так что сиди смирно, урод! Мне вообще-то не слишком сподручно тебя бинтовать, и твои попытки вырваться этому никак не помогают! — Меган вытянула перед ним свои руки, показывая уже успевшие пропитаться красным бинты, скрывающие её раны. — Хреново не тебе одному, самодовольный ты эгоист!

— Вы не понимаете! — Джулиану было жаль Пикси, но на жалость самих себя сейчас не было времени. Там, на поле боя, осталась Икс-23. И пусть она была клоном Росомахи, Келлер не был уверен, что это сражение Икс переживёт: нимроды были слишком сильны и продолжали наступать. — Пока мы отсиживаемся в лазарете, они там умирают! Все как один!

— Хочешь умереть вместе с ними? — не сдержавшись, Меган отвесила ему пощёчину и тут же пожалела об этом: её руке этот удар нанёс куда больше вреда, чем Келлеру. — Приди в себя, придурок! — обиженно поджав губы, сказала она. — Там ты уже ничем не поможешь! Эти роботы расколют тебя как щепку, ты даже пискнуть не успеешь!

— И кто же назначил тебя принимать решения, кому идти в бой, а кому нет? — Джулиан уже не пытался высвободиться из объятий Оползня, но всё ещё никак не мог успокоиться. Он понимал, что Меган права — сейчас он слишком нестабилен, чтобы справляться со своими способностями. Но Икс-23 осталась там, и Келлер знал, что не сможет себе простить, если с ней что-то случится. Если он не сможет её защитить.

В какой-то момент Джулиан отвлёкся от спора с Меган и случайно пересёкся взглядом с Китти Прайд — и в её глазах он уловил то же чувство отчаяния и безысходности, что сейчас изо всех сил пожирало его изнутри. На какое-то время ему даже стало её жаль: по крайней мере, у него хотя бы был шанс встать на защиту своих близких, тогда как Китти вынуждена торчать в этой колбе и может лишь беспомощно наблюдать за происходящим.

— Меган, — устало прервал всё ещё возмущающуюся Пикси Джулиан. — Меган, просто дай мне...

Он не успел договорить — в лабораторию стали спускаться новые пострадавшие. Вернее, только один. С трудом передвигая ногами, заваливаясь к стене, Колосс тяжёлой поступью зашел в лазарет и грузно повалился вперед прямо у входа. Едва только завидев его, Китти инстинктивно бросилась вперёд, желая хоть как-то помочь, но была остановлена проклятым стеклом колбы. Она кричала, рвала себе горло, но никто не мог услышать её истошного крика. Она звала его: "Пётр!" — но ни звука не слетало с её губ. Она изо всех сил молотила своими маленькими кулачками, пытаясь разбить это чёртово стекло, совершенно наплевав на последствия. Доктор Рао говорила: эта колба — единственное, что сейчас помогает Китти не раствориться в пространстве и, стоит ей хоть чуть-чуть прохудиться, Прайд окончательно расфазируется и исчезнет навсегда.

Китти было плевать. Всё, чего ей сейчас хотелось — это добраться до Петра, обнять, прикоснуться к щеке, поцеловать в губы, нос, просто сжать его руку в своих ладонях. Ей только хотелось убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке и ранения не так тяжелы, как кажутся, но даже такую малость она не могла себе позволить.

Обессиленная, Китти упала на колени, опираясь ладонями о стекло, и могла лишь наблюдать за тем, как Оползень под руководством Пикси помогает Колоссу встать на ноги и добрести до свободной больничной койки. И только сейчас Прайд наконец-то удалось рассмотреть главное ранение: рука. Рука Петра была вывернута под корень, чуть ли не оторвана от него самого. Обратись он сейчас из металлической формы — сразу бы погиб от потери крови и шокирующей боли.

— Пётр, — одними губами прошептала Китти, провожая его взглядом. — Пётр.

На глаза навернулись слёзы. Ей было чертовски тяжело видеть его таким измождённым, вымученным тяжёлой битвой. Но что было ещё тяжелее, так это осознание, что она никак не может ему помочь.

— Катя, — раздался тихий голос, и Китти тут же прильнула к стеклу, ловя усталый взгляд Петра. Увидев её, тот через силу улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Они смогут их сдержать, Катя, не беспокойся. Они смогут победить, — и, прежде чем добавить что-то ещё, он потерял сознание.

— Идиот, — одновременно роняя слёзы и улыбаясь, пробормотала себе под нос Китти. — Мой счастливый идиот.


End file.
